Player Two
by MuddSkipping
Summary: What happened that night when Sadie and Lars were together? How did our favorite Big Donut employees fair when they were together? Because falling in love is sometimes just as easy as a video game. Lars/Sadie
1. Chapter One

**Hey everyone. If you're checking this out, thank ya! It means a lot to me. This is my first fic with these two and I simply could not hold out anymore, not after Island Adventure! So adorable! *squeal* **

**Ha, anyway~ This is my idea of what could have happened when Sadie was p. 2 at Lars's house. A little fluffy-fic! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lars sat impatiently on the floor of his room, one of his knees bouncing annoyingly in his criss-crossed position. He closed his eyes and began to mumbled under his breath, until he could no longer contain his agitation and yelled out, "Darn it, where is she?" Although, he quickly regretted it when he heard the angry, disapproving shout from his father in the other room.<p>

Scowling, he turned towards the TV in his room and glared at the digits in the top-right corner of the screen. **1:30AM**.

"I should have guessed as much, her taking this much time." He crossed his arms and, unknowingly, he stood up and started pacing, every so often glancing out of his window.

When he had told her about his banishment from the crappy store who kicked him out, the only store selling the new release of Army of War, he hadn't expected her to say she'd go in his stead. Actually, he wasn't expecting it at all; she was just his co-worker after all. But she seemed pleased to do it for him, so he said yes! He wasn't going to let the chance of getting the game slip through his fingers! Even so, he did feel somewhat bad for making her wait so long in line, but she offered, so he knew it'd be fine.

Lars once again glanced at the clock and paused for a moment. She couldn't be much longer, right? _Nah._

He scratched his head and bit his lip nervously, until he suddenly shook his head violently. He had an idea to get rid of the sick feeling of guilt in his stomach! Opening the door to his room, he snuck into the kitchen, and dodging the land mines consisting of a dog bowl and trashcan concealed within the darkness, he made it to his pantry. And of course, something just had to fall onto him when he opened the door, causing him to yelp in fear. Cursing the stupid cereal box of trix, he reached for the one thing he knew would be his triumph card: Oyster crackers.

Although he didn't mind the snack, he didn't quite enjoy them either. Which was why they were always some in his pantry because the fish crackers were always on sale, and his mom just had to have them.

But he was thankful for that fact right now.

Crunching on the trix that spilled out of the bag and nearly missing the trashcan, Lars finally made it back to his safe house: _his room_.

Putting the box on the floor, he sat beside it calmly. Now he that had his forgiveness crackers, he was good right? Noticing his snake boxers on the floor, a quick reddening of the cheeks, told him otherwise. Perhaps he didn't feel _that_ way towards Sadie, but he didn't want anyone seeing that.

After spending ten minutes cleaning up his room, he sighed contently. This was good. But now it was almost two in the morning and she still hadn't come back. But he knew she was tough, she withstood a customer who attempted to steal donuts after all. Though, after five more minutes passed, he stood up and began putting on his shoes and jacket.

He was just going to check, cause what if she bailed on him and he was waiting on nothing, right? He at least needed to know that.

But right as he was about to open his bedroom door to leave, he heard light tapping on his window. Turning around, he saw Sadie peaking into the window, her hot breath slightly fogging the glass.

Running to the window, he unlocked it and pulled it open, giving full access for the cold outside air to flood into his room.

Sadie was smiling as she greeted, "Hey, Lars! Look what I got.." She waved the bag gently in her hand, her smile turning into a mischievous grin. "I waited in line for awhile, but because I got there early, I didn't have to wait as long as other people did, only seven hours. Great, huh?"

Suddenly, as Sadie was just about to speak again, the bag was snatched from her hand in a rush. Shocked by this, she looked up at Lars as he suddenly started ranting about just how amazing it looked!

"Just look at the holographic case, and there is a discount for the online multiplayer too! Oh, and this detailing on the disc is _so_ rad! Look at this!..." Sadie just smiled lightly at his childish behavior, having not seen it many times before.

Lars, in the whirl of the moment, quickly turned to his xbox and slipped the game into the system. His eyes shining in shapes of diamonds as the loading screen began to display.

Sadie's smile softly faded as she watched him play begin to play, and growing tired of standing on her tip-toes to reach the height of the first story window, went down to her normal height. Knowing that there was no getting to him now, she waved through the open window and said, "I'll see you at the Big Donut, kay?" And quickly turned around to begin her journey home.

And at first, she didn't hear a reply and continued walking away, that was until there was a large shout and the sound of something falling over. Sadie turned back around, a puzzled look on her face, until Lars poked his head out of the window and growled, "What are you doing, you have to play with me, Sadie! We have free passes to multiplayer online!"

To say that she wasn't expecting that, would be the truth.

Sadie stood there for a moment, until snapping back to her senses and smiling sideways at him, "Are you seriously asking me to break into your house and play a video game with you at two in the morning?"

"Well, duh!"

Sadie just stared at him dumbfounded, until she finally laughed loudly, a smile gracing her lips. "Alright, whatever you say, but if we get in trouble, I'm blaming you!"

"Too late, you're the one who knocked on my window first. You get the blame." Lars said, smirking at Sadie and crossing his arms as she walked closer to the window, the cold wind blowing through her jacket.

She came up right beside him and stared up at him, "But you opened, didn't you? You didn't have to."

"Yeah, I did! You waited all night for that game, I can't let you leave without saying thanks!" Quickly catching himself, he muttered, "It's you're fault for making me feel guilty for taking so long, after all." But seeing the embarrassment red on his face, Sadie knew that he really was thankful towards her.

She laughed out and rubbed the back of her neck, "I get to be player two, though. And you'll have to teach me some of the controls, I don't play video games much."

He nodded and extended his hand out the window, reaching for the girl who barely reached the window frame in height. She grabbed his as he replied, "Got it, I can teach you some, but you better catch on fast, because I won't be on a team with a loser!"

"You better beware, Lars. I catch on fast, you just might end up being the loser here."

He laughed bitterly as he lifted her up into his room, Sadie quickly holding onto him for support. And although Lars was strong enough to lift her through his window, he wasn't prepared for the pretend banana peel on his floor, better known as his comforter, causing him to lose his footing, right as Sadie made it through the window.

She landed on him with a slight yelp, sadly though the landing wasn't all that safe for Lars as his gut was met with Sadie's elbow.

Lars groaned in pain as he clenched his stomach. Sadie hurried got off of her wounded friend and quickly apologized to him.

Seeing him make no attempt to acknowledge her, she got on her knees and touched his stomach, a frown coating her face, his hands trying but failing to soothe the pain away. "Sorry, Lars, you were being nice and yet I hurt you." But still seeing him writhing in pain, she let go and diverted her gaze.

"Sadie.. you're an idiot, I slipped. This is what I get." He managed out, his delayed breaths returning to normal. "This is what I get for making you wait out in the cold for me as long as you did."

Sadie's eyes widened and she stared at his brown eyes in wonder. Was he apologizing..?

"But I will never suck at Army of War, got that? I will always be better than you." He said, quickly sitting up and glaring at her.

She sat, kind of winded by his eyes and heartfelt words, until she suddenly laughed lightly. "Is that a challenge? Let's play and see who really is the best here!"

"Good luck, I've been playing this game for years now!"

Sadie smiled down at the controller that was handed to her, as Lars continued on about how he was clearly better because he had beaten the first game when he was only seven, but one thought crossed her mind as she was suddenly handed something. Oyster crackers.

Lars was a really good guy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I could continue this (which I would love to do) but I'm not sure if I should? Review and tell if what you think what I should do! And if ya liked it? ;) Thank you my lovely viewers! <strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**Here it is, I apologize for it being so late, though! I really love how this turned out, however, and for the my lovely reviewers, I hope you love it as well! Thank you so much for reading! And enjoy the end of this little fic~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, or the characters, they are lovely Rebecca Sugar's. **

* * *

><p>The rapid sound of something clicking was the only audible noise throughout the house, along with the steady ticking of the clock that hung on the wall in the dining room, reading 6AM.<p>

"Watch out, he's right behind you.." a hushed whisper filled somewhat of the silence, although it could only be heard from one place in the abode.

"I know, I know! I see that slimy camper behind the trees," A female voice answered in the same hush, though apprehension was apparent in it.

In the room belonging to one young adolescent, sat snuggled in one comforter, two teens, holding controllers, garbage and who knew what else surrounding them, concentration all over their faces, as they watched the screen cautiously.

"This is your last chance, or we have to restart the level back at wave one! Don't die, Sadie!" Lars, the male voice, a rusty-colored haired youth, hissed out to his friend along side him.

"Quit telling me, I'm going to kill him!" Sadie, the heated blond said right back, her tone just_ tempting_ him to dare say anything more to her while she was focusing.

The two watched as the enemy that was previously hidden by the trees sprang out and began shooting erratically in all directions. Sadie cried out in disbelief, as one of the deadly shots nearly missed her avatar's body.

"Shoot, Lars! I'm going to need back-up now, get over here and help me!" She whispered, although it came out louder than she had meant in her desperation.

Quickly muttering a curse under his breath, he looked towards his map and said, "There's no way I can make it, you're too far out of my zone! You need to handle him yourself!"

"Well, then we're going to die! This guy is crazy!" suddenly, her eyes lit up with excitement and a sneaky grin formed on her lips, "hold on, I have an idea!"

Sliding behind a vehicle that was smashed and ignited with flames, she hurried pulled out her sniper and prepared to shoot at the trigger lunatic going towards the rundown gas station, causing the car owners to start panicking.

Licking her lips slowly, she removed the blanket slowly from her shoulders, and sat up on her knees. Her eyes squinted, calculating every move the man made. Waiting for the perfect moment to..

"**DIE**!" She screamed, pressing the "R" button on the controller repeatedly, not only killing the poor other player, but filling him with bullets beyond what was necessary, and perhaps killing the other bystanders in the process as well.

Shocked for a second, not believing she had actually managed to kill the man, and yet seeing they had won the final round of the game, she jumped up in victory, thrusting her fist into the air and let out a loud cry of joy.

"Haha, what did I tell you, I am an _amazing_ player two!"

Sadie did a solo "victory dance" by herself, giggling at the hilarity of it all, as Lars stared at the screen in disbelief.

"We.. she killed him!" his mouth slowly became agape, grinning from ear to ear as he shouted, "Sadie, you did it! We beat the game in one night! That was amazing!" He got up, discarding the blanket behind him and grabbing Sadie by the stomach and swinging her around, laughing with pure joy on his face.

But realizing his childlessness, though, he blushed and set her down.

Instead, he went to sit on his bed, a giddy smile still on his face at seeing her face with a radiant grin still displayed on it.

Her face flushed from jumping around the room, and she turned to Lars who was looking at the screen and their scores throughout the game. Although, she was pretty terrible in the beginning, she had continuously improved until she was matched with Lars. It made him intimidated, but he never said anything towards it or about her skills being horrid just to make her angry. It was as if he was content with her being a good player.

Sadie smiled at that thought, knowing it was definitely **not** true. This was _Lars_ after all.

The said boy sat contently on the bed and looked at Sadie excitedly, looking as if he wanted to rant to her about something, before his tongue caught itself and he was hushed into silence, quickly looking away from her.

Sadie did not notice this however, and quickly climbed on the bed and plopped down beside him, grabbing the box of oyster crackers off of the floor and eating several of them while saying happily, "That was a lot of fun, we should totally do this again sometime, Lars. Your video games aren't half that bad, actually. They're pretty challenging."

Lars, on the other hand, was looking away from her, keeping his gaze on the door, his hands being strangled in his apprehensive grasp, "Well, y'know, I actually-" but he was unable to finish that sentence, as his vocal cords were silenced by the fear that suddenly began lacing around them.

The sound of a door opening.

His eyes widened with fear and he sprung up from the bed, grabbing his shoes and jacket as fast as he could. Sadie was shocked at his behavior and quickly stood up as well, apprehension coating her voice as she asked, "What's wrong, Lars? What's going on?"

As soon as he was finished, he grabbed her shoes and jacket and all but threw them at her, shouting, "Get warm, hurry! We gotta go!"

"What! Why?" She asked, putting on her uggs and jacket, as he forced open the window, the below freezing daybreak weather pathetically ripping through their once toasty bedroom.

"Just listen to me, I'll explain on the way to your house!" Not waiting for her to reply, he smiled at her and said, "Ladies first," and pushed her out the window, hearing her tumble to ground in pain.

She growled at him for his horrible manners as he lowered himself to the ground, but he just said something akin to "yatta yatta, pain is only weakness leaving the body yatta" nonsense, that she didn't even understand that much.

Quickly grabbing her arm, he dragged her next to the wall beside his porch and quickly checked to see if anyone was there. Finding it clear, they ran across the yard to the road, slipping slightly on the melting, once frozen, dew on the grass.

By the time they were halfway across, which had only been a few seconds, the front door began sliding open and they were forced to hide in the only place they saw in the middle of the street. Lars's mom's car.

Already seeing the man locking his door, Lars did not have a second to spare as he quickly rolled under the car, and managed to tug Sadie in as well, his elbows scraping along the rough pavement.

He bit his tongue to keep himself from hissing in pain, and they both somehow kept from making a noise while the man passed in front of them, that of which seemed to feel like an eternity.

Finally, as the roar of the car engine starting and eventually fading away, they relaxed onto the ground, letting out several strangled breaths.

"T-That was close.. _too_ close." Lars mumbled between his heavy pants, and Sadie just nodded in agreement, unable to speak.

After they escaped from under the "way too small of a vehicle to hide under" they began their trek to Sadie's little house slowly, tired from their sudden escape from Lars's own home.

The sun had yet to fully rise, but the light that had begun to fill the sky told that it was just around the corner. Even though it was mid-December in Beach City, it was already bitterly cold. It was times like this that Sadie envied islands like Hawaii that stayed humid the entire year, instead of her home. It would be amazing to be encased in eighty degree weather right about now.

But seeing her male friend walk up beside her, she decided to finally ask what exactly_ that_ was.

"What was the deal, why did we have to leave?" Sadie asked, still somewhat winded from it. She also did not understand, it was just Lars's father right, so what was the big deal? Though perhaps seeing his _male_ son with a female,alone in a _bedroom_ would be rather shocking and disapproved of by any parent, maybe she did kind of understand the possible reason after all.

Lars seemed reluctant to say anything, but knowing she deserved an explanation at least, he directed his eyes towards the ocean and mumbled bluntly, "My dad doesn't like other people much.."

Sadie's brows furrowed in confusion, and pondered his words for a minute until replying in total bafflement, "What?"

Scowling, he jogged further ahead and shoved his hands in his jean pockets, "My dad doesn't like people, Sadie. Not at all. Especially those that get along with us," he glared at her as if for not understanding at first, then as if ashamed of himself, he shook his head and looked downcast towards the sidewalk, kicking away anything that came into his path dejectedly.

Sadie didn't say anything after that, not knowing what to say. It was obvious it was more than just _that_, but he did not want to share what it was. She respected his choice, however, and watched as he carelessly strode along, but she could tell he was upset just from how he walked.

Frowning, she looked down as well. What could she say to that, as if there was something she could say to make that somehow sound not so bad? She couldn't think of it, and quite honestly, she felt like it would just sound as something just to cheer him up. She didn't want him to take it that way.

Feeling the sun's warmth against her back, and the unknown comfort it gave her, warmth filled her chest and she felt a smile reach her lips. Looking up at Lars, she noticed that the sun had yet to reach him, and the smile vanished, knowing the sun would never reach him, not the way his back walked away from it.

Standing there in the frozen air, she looked at him and he looked just as cold as the wind whistling between the trees, for the sun had not been there to warm him up, not in a long time.

He was still frozen.

If that was the case, then, she was going to do it herself.

Lars kicked a rock away from him, his eyes distant and his thoughts likely elsewhere from his current walk with Sadie. Anywhere was better than where he was.

And even so, he had felt when arms came across his back and weight fall against him, not only waking him up from his stupor, but causing him to gasp as well.

Sadie held on to his back gently, her eyes closed contently, her stature much smaller than his and thus only reaching his lower back, but her arms reached all around his torso, pulling him lightly towards her.

Lars was speechless at the show of affection by his co-worker, unable to even react to her soft embrace. He simply stared at her, until her was embarrassed by it, and was going to push her away rudely, for even daring to touch him. But he didn't, his hands stopped their movement halfway through, when he suddenly felt a gust of wind blow his hair wildly, followed by a warm breeze much warmer than it should ever be in the winter.

Bewildered, he gazed up towards the east at the beautiful orange orb that had just peaked over the horizon, giving birth to the heat that would comfort him from more than just the chill of the winter.

He could suddenly feel it: the comfort the sun gave when it rose with the gleam of beautiful colors, blessing him for making it another day, almost congratulating him by just giving him another day, promising him just as it had survived another night, so could he.

As Sadie released her grip, she kept her eyes upon his, as he viewed the glorious sight of the rising sun. She could see it in his eyes, the admiration that lite them up.

Happiness was all that could be described on her features as she looked at him, and even if it was something as mundane as the rising sun, it was something to always look forward to, for it promised that the bad days would pass, and better ones would replace them. She needed it, and he obviously did too.

Noticing something though, her eyes widened, and she screamed, "Lars, your elbows! They're bleeding!"

Breaking out of his daze, he looked down at her and raised an eyebrow at her statement, "Uh, yeah. Where have you been? The car, remember?"

She gave him a, 'I am not amused' glare and grabbed him by the wrist forcibly, tugging him towards her house, only half a block away by then.

It was nothing major, luckily, just scraps that would heal in two or three days time, and then be completely healed and not a mark remain in their place. Although he complained during the whole "operation" as he so called it, he never blamed it on her, that if she could have hidden under the car herself, it wouldn't have happened in the first place.

She was proud of that, knowing that this was _Lars_. Because even if he was a jerk at times, he was still someone she considered strong, for he hid a lot of secrets under his brown eyes that he didn't let others see. But she had seen a little of it.

Completely bandaged up, he walked away from her house as she stood on the porch, waving goodbye to him, ordering him to put alcohol on them every night before he went to bed, and to change the bandages often.

He didn't say anything back to her, his hands in his pockets, as he walked back onto the sidewalk, heading back home.

Sadie was annoying, that was definitely true at times, and she overstepped her boundaries to the point that it was awkward for him, but as he heard her demands that he listen to her as she called after him angrily, he couldn't help but smile at the chaos of it all.

Raising his arm in the sunlight that faced him, cascading an elegant shadow in his wake, he waved back to her. With his back facing her, not wanting her to see the happiness that filled his eyes as he yelled back, "Yeah, yeah, see ya at work, player two."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. Love it? Hate it? Let me know, I want to hear it all. Before that however, I wanted to add, I don't know what else you guys think of it, but Sadie and Lars feel very comfortable with each other to me in the show, because you see him acting all 'cool' towards Jenny and those guys, but to Sadie he doesn't care hardly at all. I see that as a positive thing, do you guys agree or disagree? I want to know your opinions. <strong>

**Thank you for reading this short story, and I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it. Thank you so much for your kind support. :)**


End file.
